Trapped on the Solstice
by totalStarkid
Summary: The PJO gang are up on Mt. Olympus at the Winter Solstice when something goes wrong. All of a sudden a normal trip turns into a bunch of half-bloods trapped on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building with 14 supernatural beings. Hades and Hestia too.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first real story written for PJO. The other story I wrote was a myth I had to write for school about my own goddess. So, anyway, **

**I don't own PJO.**

**That was the only time I will say that, unless I feel like it later. I might accidentally go like"THe" instead of "The" but I will probably catch it unless I am uploading right before school, if you find an update and it is early morning on a weekday there might be some minor spelling mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zeus's POV<strong>

Tomorrow is the winter solstice. The first one since Perseus saved Olympus. I still cannot believe that he turned down our gift to be a god. Anyway it has been awhile since we had some peace. I am hoping we will get some soon.

**Hestia's POV**

Since tomorrow is the solstice I have to be ready to break up any fighting that might occur. I heard that Zeus is inviting the demigods of Camp Half-Blood to the meeting. I have the strange feeling that something bad will happen tomorrow. I am worried as to what it will be.

**Poseidon's POV**

Tomorrow I will be able to see Percy. I have heard that Percy will be at the solstice. The other demigods will be there too, but that's not important. **(I was typing this in sync to the ice cream truck passing by outside but it's gone now) **

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short but I just wanted to introduce the story.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long. I wrote this down in a notebook and kept forgetting it at school. When I finally did remember it my step mom was home (UGHHHH) so I couldn't go on the computer. Also, my space key is a little stuck soooooo yeah. I missed the lunar eclipse. SADNESSSSS! :.( Sorry if you read and it was only a sentence. I wasn't done uploading yet. I got a review about it while I was typing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

We walked up to the doorman at the Empire State Building. "600th floor please.", I said. He looked at me and sighed. "So, your back." He was the same one from when we had gone up to Olympus before the war. It is a good thing he recognized me. He gave me the security card and I gave him a drachma. "Thanks." I said. Chiron was behind us in wheelchair form. We all couldn't fit so we had to take two trips. I went with the first group and Chiron went with the other. When we all got up and out we started toward the throne "room". AKA it's GIANT. Even bigger than before. Annabeth did an amazing job. "Wise Girl! This is so... so... there isn't even a word to describe this." I told her. Annabeth opened her mouth to respond but we had reached the throne room and the meeting had begun. I looked at my father and he smiled and winked at me. I smiled back at him. He turned back to Zeus as he started the meeting. "W-" Zeus started. "WAIT!" Apollo shouted. "WHAT?" Zeus thundered. **(Ha ha bad puns are the best). **"I'm hungry." Apollo said simply. Zeus sighed. "Just go get some food so we can start." "Ooooooh! I want Chinese food from the restaurant on the next block." Aphrodite squealed. "No! I would search the country for a Greek restaurant. I know that there is one on long island. Greece had the best food out of all the countries we have been to." Athena said

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry. I have to go to a school thing. <strong>


	3. Chapter 2 continued

Sorry about last chapter but I had to go to some awards thing at school and I wasn't able to finish typing the chapter. So, here is the rest of chapter two.

chessrd: Apollo being hungry is only because I had to find some reason for them to find out something that you know will happen in this chapter (Trapped on the Solstice).

(): I wasn't done typing the chapter when you read it. Go back and you will find some more.

* * *

><p>Percy's POV (continued)<p>

"No! Italian! Rome was awesome!" Ares bellowed.

"Hmmm, sushi." Poseidon whispered.

"SILENCE!" Zeus shouted* "Apollo, just go get some food so we can start the meeting."

"I know! I'll go get one of everything from the random place that has everything." Apollo said smiling. He started to walk out of the throne room but once he got to the elevator Apollo found it wouldn't open.

"Hmmm..." Athena said "Very curious. I've never seen anything like this. Try teleporting outside."

We covered our eyes and saw a bright flash of light. When the light had faded, we saw Apollo still standing by the elevator as confused as ever.

"What is going on here?" Poseidon asked.

"I-I think we're trapped up here Dad." I managed to choke out.

"I better I.M. Persephone and tell her I wont be back for a while." Hades said.

"Okay, I guess that's a good idea. Anyone who wishes may go into the courtyard and do some Iris Messaging at a fountain." Zeus declared.

I decided to I.M. Tyson (I haven't seen him in a while) after all the gods got a fountain so I don't make any of them wait and get mad at me. Hmmm, too much awkward, maybe I'll wait until I can go back to camp.

I looked up and saw Hades, Poseidon and Artemis get up and walk toward the courtyard. Poseidon looked at me and waved me over to him. I stood up and walked to my father to my father. "I was planning on IMing Amphrite and then Tyson. Would you like to come with me?"Poseidon asked.

"Well, I don't think that Amphrite would like to see me so I'll stand off to the side for that, but I'd love to see Tyson." I responded.

So we both walked up to a fountain and I stood off to the side while my father I. Amphrite.

*10 minutes later*

"Okay Amphrite, I have to go." Poseidon said.

"Okay Poseidon I'll see you when you get back." Amphrite responded.

Poseidon dragged his hand through the mist cutting the connection.

"Okay Percy, you can come back now." Poseidon called out.

I walked next to him. Poseidon took out a drachma and then through it into the mist.

He then said "Oh Iris accept my offering, Tyson at the Cyclopes forges."

An image of my brother Tyson came into focus.

"Daddy! Percy!" Tyson exclaimed.

Tyson broke into a peanut butter filled grin.

"Hi Tyson!" Poseidon said.

"Hey Tyson! I haven't seen you in a while." I said.

"Yeah I miss you Percy." Tyson said, "Maybe I'll come see you soon, if that's alright with Daddy."

"Of course Tyson you have done a great job in the forges." Poseidon said.

"Thank you Daddy!" Tyson said.

"Okay, back to why we called you. Percy and I will be uhhhh, _trapped _on Olympus for a while so we won't be available." Poseidon told Tyson.

"Okay bye Daddy! I have to finish making weapons. I'll see you when you come back." Tyson said.

"Bye Tyson!" I said.

Poseidon swiped his hand through the rainbow an Tyson's image faded.

"Come Percy, let's go find out what's going on."

* * *

><p>* My friend actually did that in class one day. It worked, until me, her and my other friend burst out laughing that it actually worked. We had a substitute that day you see. So funny!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Stupid Hurricane Irene. Getting in the way of everything. Knocking out my power AND internet! That's why this is posted late. I wrote this and then I lost it before the hurricane happened so I had to start all over again. Sorry about all this. Draco Malfoy screams really loud. Didya ever notice? (I'm watching Harry Potter). Stupid teenagers outside (no offense just the ones outside my house are loud and annoying)!**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

After my father broke the connection we walked back to the throne room where all the demigods were huddled into little groups all around the room whispering. They all looked like they were about to speak up but never did. But eventually someone finally spoke up and that person was none other than Travis of course.

"What's going on? I really gotta get back to camp! There's something…I need to…do."

On the outside everyone rolled their eyes but on the inside they were all wondering the same thing-what is going on? No one had an answer so they all went back into their little groups. THe whispering turned to talking that then turned to screaming. Zeus was again had to resort to thundering,

"!"

Everyone turned to king of the gods who then surprisingly (or maybe not so surprisingly) turned to Athena and said,

"What is going on?"

Athena sighed and said, "I don't know what is happening and I don't know when we will be able to leave so I think that everyone should just calm down so we can sort out where everyone will stay for now. So Chiron will you bring the campers to our new cafeteria? I am sure they are hungry after Apollo putting false hope into all of them only to find out our…predicament."

"Of course milady." Chiron said with a bow.

As we walked away I caught my father's eye and he smiled. I smiled back, turned around and walked away with everyone else. Grover started talking about the new salad bar that Annabeth built I tried to listen but my mid kept straying to our situation. What if we could never get back? What if we were stuck here forever. I mean Olympus is nice but, I'd like to go home. What if….

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**Thank you very much! Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! Yes I am random. Thank You! :D My b-day's on Thursday YAY!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for not posting. I've had this written in my binder ever since. I had to sit around listening to an all boys high school talk to the stupid boys in my class. Pure torture. I did feel bad for that school because absolutely no one wanted to go to their school. So they were talking to a classroom full of unenthusiastic _**students for 40 minutes. **_Anyway... here yah go! Sorry for the wait but I also had to write a 750 word essay for social studies and it took a while.**_

* * *

><p>Demeter's POV<p>

I cannot believe that we are stuck on Olympus now of all times. Tomorrow is Katie's birthday and I was planning a surprise party for her.

"Okay!" I said after all the demigods left. "Tomorrow is Katie's 17th birthday and I **was** planning a party at camp but since we are stuck up here I figured we could just plan one here instead."

"Oh!" Hermes exclaimed "That's what Travis meant by something to do!"

"Maybe" I said "But anyway, who would like to help me with the party?"

When no one stepped forward, I realized that _sadly_ I would have to threaten them like always.

"Okay listen, if you all don't volunteer it will end up being winter and fall all year, no crops growing and the mortals will all die off along with everything else on the planet." I said.

"Okay, fine. We'll help with your party." Zeus said.

A smile crept up to my face. I turned to Hermes and said "Let's get started."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow. That was awful, sorry. <strong>_


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry about the wait. I wasn't sure exactly how to fraise this chapter because each time I would write something and then notice how weird it sounds. I hop this on ecomes out okay. :)

* * *

><p><span>Percy's P.O.V.<span>

Once the throne room was out of view I turned to Annabeth and said,

"Hey! I finally get to see the salad bar!"

"Gosh Seaweed Brain, is that all you can think about?" Annabeth replied.

"I just wanted to try and put a positive spin on this Wise Girl." I explained.

As we walked into the cafeteria the thing that caught my eye was none other than the infamous salad bar. It was 200 feet at the least. Grover looked as if he were in heaven. Actually, he looks more like he's going to faint.

"You okay G-Man?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Perce. It's just, the salad bar, the enchiladas hiding in the corner, all those soda cans!_ Sigh_ It's paradise!" Grover exclaimed.

"Hahaha." I laughed as we walked over to a table by a window.

As I looked out the window I noticed how the was no sun. But it was not night the sky was just blank.

"I wonder what the mortals* think is happening." I said as Nico walked over to us.

"They probably think the world is ending. I'm kind of sad I can't be down there to see them freak out." Nico replied as he sat down.

"Nico!" Annabeth scolded.

"What?" Nico said.

"Nevermind."

"Hey guys." a familiar voice called out.

"Hey Travis, Conner." Grover said.

"We gotta find a way out of here!" Travis exclamed.

"I know, but how are we supposed to do anything if the gods won't even tell us what's going on?" I said.

"Leave that to us!" Conner said with a glint in his eye.

As they walked away I turned to Annabeth and said "I don't think this will end well."

* * *

><p>*I almost typed muggles!<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait, I just didn't have the motivation to write for a while. But now, I am going to be awake for a while so, what better time to do something productive? I mean, I could do homework that is due tomorrow, but you know, what would I do in Algebra then? Anyway...  
>(Well, I wrote this author's note a long time ago, and the beginning of this chapter too. It my plan to finish it tonight. Let's try!)<br>

* * *

><br>Chapter 6: Demeter's POV

As I looked over the preparations for the party, it all looked pretty good. Then, I turned to the one part of the room that I was very nervous about. The tiny corner I assigned to Hades. He was quite happy that he didn't have to do much, but, I am still worried that he might try something. But when I looked over, it actually looked pretty nice. It was a gift table, with a large mirror, surrounded by priceless gems. It is sometimes hard to overlook the whole god of the dead thing and remember he has domain over many other things as well. Over course everything looked black, but it was a beautiful black. A deep purple table with a black, sparkly, sheer cover draping down to the ground. It is quite amazing. Although, I would never say that, especially with Hades standing right there like it was nothing. So I simply said,  
>"It's nice. It will work perfectly."<br>He nodded as if the answer was expected and acceptable.  
>It was then that I heard a crash. Travis and Connor came stumbling in to the hall.<br>"What is going on here?" Hermes asked.  
>"Ummm... we fell." Connor replied confused.<br>"I know that. I wanted to know how YOU TWO of all people, would mess up on spying! It just seems too strange." Hermes stated as if it was obvious, which if you think about it, sort of is.  
>"I-I-I don't know. This is all weird. Oh no! Connor, my dear brother! Are we, gasp, loosing our touch?" Travis said all but fainting causing many immortal beings to chuckle under their breaths.<br>As Hermes escorted them back to the cafeteria, we could all hear him explaining all about the art of spying, and all of us were kind of glad we weren't Travis and Connor. I turned back to the room. Everything was going exactly as planned.

Travis's POV:  
><em>I can't believe we fell like that. No! I refuse to believe it, and yet here we are, back outside the cafeteria, with enough information, but I soooo was hoping for more. I know Percy and Annabeth were, they always think that everything is a plot to get people killed. Well, now it just looks like Demeter want's to give Katie a cool birthday party. Oh well, time to report back to the chiefs!<em>  
>Travis and Conner walked into the cafeteria, and were promptly bombarded by Annabeth and her insane questions.<br>"What is going on?"  
>Well, maybe not INSANE per say...<br>"So, Demeter is planning a birthday party in the throne room for Katie! It looks really cool! But, I don't think that was the real reason for us being stuck here. It was just an unforeseen complication that we were going to miss the awesome party we were palnning down at camp, so Demeter 'convinced' the gods to help her set one up here." Travis relayed, stopping once in a while to breathe, he isn't Annabeth who can talk and talk and talk without breathing, nor is he Percy that basically doesn't need to breathe. Just pour some water on his head and he'll be fine, the fish boy. Hmmm... Fish Boy. Note to self:Talk to Thalia about new name for Percy.  
>"That's what the gods are doing? Don't you think maybe they should be working on finding out why we are stuck here or trying to find a way to get us out?" Annabeth exclaimed annoyed.<br>"Hey! Just because we didn't confront...ummmm...The Evil One (AN I think that it would be best if they didn't like to say Kronos after the war, and there's no way he could say Luke...) during the summer, doesn't mean that we're not important! How would you like it if it was YOUR birthday and no one cared because everyone was so worried about getting out of someplace. It's not like Olympus isn't nice. It's not like we would have any problems with staying here a while. So, why shouldn't we work to make people feel special on their birthday!" Conner exclaimed annoyed.  
>"We didn't celebrate Percy's birthday!" Annabeth shot back.<br>"Oh come on! 1st of all, that is very different and 2nd of all, do you not remember the whole, night after the battle thing? You and Tyson made him a cupcake, and we threw the two of you in the lake. And the gods gave the bunch of you plenty of gifts! Miss. Architect of Olympus! Besides, I don't think that Percy would have wanted a party after that day!" Conner replied his voice growing louder after each word.  
>"Whoa! I am not part of this. But I do think that a party for Katie is a good idea. We all just need to relax and have some fun for a little while. Don't you think Annabeth?" Percy said calmly.<br>"Umm.. I guess. But-" Annabeth started.  
>"Well, that settles it. Thanks Travis, Conner. Did you hear anything else?" Percy interrupted, gaining a glare from Annabeth.<br>"Ummm..." Travis and Conner said together sharing and embarrassed look, "No. We kinda fell, and attracted attention to ourselves before we could hear anything of consequence."  
><em>Consequence? Where did that come from? I have to spend MUCH less time in the Athena cabin. The are starting to *shudder* rub off on me.<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><em><em>So. That could have been worse. But, what I was writing on had no spell check so when I put it here, so many mistakes, but I think I got them all. Soooooo sorry about the wait but, I kinda forgot about this. I updated my other story a bit but I didn't have any real plans for this so, I had no ideas for the chapter. I know that it's not an excuse and this chapter could have been longer, but I think I am tired because I keep making these stupid spelling mistakes. (THERE IS NO 'R' IN MISTAKES!) You see? Anyway... I better go back and fix all the mistakes before I post this. So, keep being your supermegafoxyawesomehot selves!


	8. Chapter 7

AHHHHHH! ACTUAL INSPIRATION! I am happy now if you can't tell! I have somewhere to go with this story! Yes! Alright. You guys are the most supermegafoxyawesomehot people in the world! (Well, you guys and the Starkids...)

*********************Makeshift line break*********I don't have word so, no line breaks makeshift ***************************************************************************

Demeter's POV

I thought I had hear faint yelling down the hall, but I shrugged it off and looked back over the room.

_Perfect! _I thought _Katie will love it!_

Hermes even set up a computer in the corner to watch some musicals about different things on something Hermes said was called **YouTube**. I don't understand it, but Hermes said it was called... AVPN? AVPE? AVPM! Yes. And others. Apparently the demigods had a whole day down at camp devoted to watching these... **Starry kids **shows. (AN Starkids)

I called everyone over to me for a final breakdown of events. I ended my speech with,

"Okay. Now that everything's settled, we will have to send someone to bring the demigods in. But we will need something to say as for why they should come here."

"Well, just send Hermes, have him tell them that we want to have a meeting to discuss our escape from containment." Athena said purposefully.

"Oh. Perfect. I-uh- I didn't think of that." I said feeling stupid, then I realized, I am a goddess. I shouldn't feel stupid. I am above that. "Alright Hermes, you heard her. Can you go fetch the half-bloods?"

"Uggggghhhhhhhhh... Why me?"

"You are the god of messengers. And travelers. Doesn't it make sense?" Athena replied.

"FINE!"

We all watched as Hermes stormed out of the room. Not literally thank us! (AN You see, 'cuz they're gods... anyway) All hoping that he calmed down by the time he got to the cafeteria. Scared demigods would not be helpful in this situation.

Hermes POV

_Hahahahaha! Did you see the look on their face? They thought I really was mad! I don't care. I wanted to talk to Travis and Conner anyway. I was about to volunteer! Wow. I guess Annabeth is right. Those guys really aren't known for their intelligence. Unlike me! Well, and Athena, but of course. I know that Poseidon says Zeus should be the god of theater, but I think I would be a close third choice._ (AN Since you know Dionysus is the god of theater. So, 1 2 3.)

I walked into the cafeteria with that on my mind. I saw Chiron standing by the door. Probably trying to keep the demigods from leaving. I called all the attention by screaming, "HEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY!"

After that I said, "So, Zeus wants to see everyone in the throne room to talk about how we're gonna get out."

Travis and Conner exchanged knowing looks, but then I silenced them with a look of my own. They understood. No knowledge of the party for Katie!

The demigods all followed me out the door and down the hall, laughing and pushing each other. Good thing I was sent! Some of the other gods can get a bit impatient! I know that sounds strange but it is true, really believe me one time- oh. You do believe me? I don't need to tell you a story? Okay. Saves me some time!

I talked as loud as I could being very obvious to the rest of the gods when I said, "OKAY! I AM GOING TO OPEN THE DOOR NOW! I HAVE MY HAND ON THE DOOR! AND, IT'S OPEN! AND WE'RE INSIDE! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATIE!"

"Whoa." Was the only word that came out of the little Cabin 4 girl.

******************Makeshift 'ness*****************************************************************************************************************************

Katie's POV (Didn't expect that! Or maybe you did. I mean, her birthday...Yeahhhh..)

_I can't believe that the gods threw me a birthday party. I never realized that the gods really do care. _

I almost died when I saw the computer with the Starkid YouTube channel open. I almost ran over there. The party was going great. Until the lights went out. I heard a loud girlish scream next to me and then the screamer was up in my arms. The lights came back a second later and I saw none other than Travis Stoll in my arms. Talk about crazy! I dropped him then. I looked at what everyone was looking at then. There was a new girl, standing in the center of the room looking around awkwardly. She was like a female version of Percy which is really weird! Long jet black hair and big sea green eyes. She was wearing shorts and purple converse. She had a dark green tank top, and a necklace with a trident charm. Around her wrist was a bracelet with a star. It most likely changes into a sword when you tap the star.

As I looked around I could see that I was not the only confused one.

Poseidon's POV

_No. It's not possible. She's dead. Isn't she?_

Nico's POV

_Oh my gods. Zoe._ I thought as I walked up to her.

"Nico!" She shouted.

"Ha! I am right! It is you! I win!" I said stupidly.

"Ummmm. Yeah..." Zoe responded as I walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

(AN, Thalia's here right? I think she is. If I didn't mention her before, she was always here.)

"So, Nico. Who is this?" Thalia questioned.

"Well, it's a long story." I responded.

"We got time!" Percy exclaimed.

"Alright." I said as I plunged into the story of the amazing girl standing next to me.

"I guess we should start with your name as that will cause confusion, and understanding."

"Okay, my name is...

* * *

><p>Since I don't usually give cliff hangers, it was decided that this chapter would be one. Sorry about the length, but I want to have a whole chapter for her back story and any fights that may result. I really am sorry about the whole story being fillers mostly. Hopefully this is the end of my writers block. I love receiving inspiration! ;) ;) Giuliette ;) ;)<p>

(You know. Wink wink.)

This was added later, on ff so there is a line break. Yay!


	9. Chapter 8

Okay, I am bad with cliff-hangers. Mostly because SOMEONE! made it basicallly impossible for me to not update. So here I am... A couple hours later, writing the chapter that will put all of you out of your somewhat misery. I guess. Oh wait. BRB... OW! I just kicked a chair. Pain in my foot. Alright, I'm back and my foot doesn't hurt anymore, and I have Darren singing from my computer. I can write! Maybe I should add more songs to this playlist. There, now there are four songs. Ooooops. I kicked the chair again. I guess I'll just start writing.

*******************************Not on FF********************************************************************************************************************

Mystery Person's POV (You gonna find out after next line!)

_This is going to be awkward._

"My name is... Zoe. Zoe... _Jackson_." I almost whispered.

(AKA) Zoe Jackson's POV

I shut my eyes in anticipation of the chaos to follow. I was right. But it happened a bit different from I thought. It all started with Percy standing up and saying, "WHAT?"

It continued with Poseidon looking like he was going to faint. I looked at him and he looked back at me. Then he walked over. Put his arms around me, and gave me a hug, sobbing into my shoulder.

(AN I know that gods aren't usually ones for stuff like that, but it fits when you find out more)

"Why don't we let umm... Zoe? Tell her story?" Zeus said confused.

"Yeah. It might be better to hear it from her anyway." Nico said smiling at me.

"Well, as you can probably guess, yes I am Percy's sister. Hey!" I said beginning my story.

"Well I was born when two years before Percy. At first our mom didn't know what to do with a demigod and didn't know how to help me survive monster attacks. A moster captured me when I was ten. So, Percy was 12."

"That was when I started camp!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yes." I said. "You can already realize that Poseidon is my dad right?"

"Of course."

"Alright, so...

Poseidon thought I died when no one came to save me. But the monster just brought me to the Lotus Casino where I was held captive. For a while. That's where I met Nico and Bianca, we were fast and best friends. The whole incident with me was why our mom knew so much and was so protective of Percy. So, I stayed hidden away in the Lotus Casino. Eventually, some lawyer guy came and took Nico and Thalia away. That broke me. They were the only real family I had." I said tearing up a little, receiving a small side hug from Nico sitting next to me.

"But, Nico, he promised to come back for me. Which of course, he did. He returned, and took me with him. He brought me to a safe house, a cave on a Florida beach. When we were there, Nico told me everything I would need to know to survive. He told me how dangerous it was to be a child of the Big Three. We encountered many monsters during our time there, but we fought them together. But, Nico wasn't always there. He was keeping me updated on the war. The war he wouldn't let me fight in by the way..." I mock glared at him.

"Not that I didn't help at all. I just stayed out-of-the-way. I gave Percy some of my powers to help him in battle. I also was vapor traveling all over the place killing the random monster. But no one could see me because well, I guess I should just explain vapor traveling. That's when I use water like portal to travel from place to place its like shadow traveling just with water. After the war was over, we started going out. I had just turned 14, my birthday was April 21st. And so, Nico told me that it was finally time to go to camp. We were planning on going to camp and telling Chiron my story after someone named Katie's birthday... I guess you're Katie." I asked the girl sitting in the front next to two boys that looked like you shouldn't trust near anything sharp.

She nodded.

"Happy Birthday!" I said.

"_Thanks._" She said softly.

I continued with my story then. " I was nervous about it all because Nico and Bianca were my only real family I ever had. I think that's most of my life. But of course there are the random facts... like... ummmm... Well, I love water, and Nico ."

That gained a couple of awwww's a red face for Nico. _I win!_ I thought.

"I don't really remember my mother, and this is the first time I have met everyone here. Well, I have seen Thalia in the distance when I was visiting my friend Stella in the Hunters."

"Stella? Stella Stoll?" The two suspicious characters said together.

"Ummm. Yeah why?" I responded a bit creeped out.

"She's our cousin! Yeah. She's mortal. She joined the Hunters a couple of years ago."

"I know. I met her one time in Florida. Nico wasn't there and this huge monster appeared, I don't remember what but it was big. And she saw and came and helped me kill it."

"Yeeeeaaaaaaahahhhhhhh! Our cousin is TOTALLY AWESOME!" The boys said.

"Anyway, I have a couple of powers that Percy hasn't unlocked yet. I can tell that because you sure looked confused when I explained vapor travel.

Percy reddened at that. But I guess that's expected. I mean he just found out that another person can do everything that he can do and more. But, later I would love to teach him. I'll talk to Percy later.

"Ummmm. I know who most of you are because Nico brought me pictures and told me who's who to try to make it easier for me when I get to camp. I hope I know almost all the Greek myths, I would go to the library and museums constantly, trying to learn how best to survive.

"That is a wise thing to do." Athena said.

Whoa! I almost forgot all the gods were there. They were mostly just glaring at Poseidon. I wonder why-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh... Ooooops.

"Ummmm. Unlike Percy, I can heal other people with water. Finally, I use the mist to make people think I am 17, and I work as a lifeguard. I may have also used it to give me 25 bucks and hour, but that isn't important." I finished.

"Yeah, you are awesome!" One of the boys-Travis! Yes! Travis said. Right Travis is taller... Might be older, no one really knows. Not twins. Right.

"Anyone who can trick people into giving them more money, or any money, is alright in my-our book!" Conner exclaimed.

_Whoo. My story is long. Well, it has been 14 years._

As I finished my story I could tell that everyone was amazed, and Percy was confused. Well, I guess that is normal from what I have observed. I even heard Annabeth call him a Seaweed Brain. Hmmm. I like that. It works well for him from what I have heard from Nico.

"Alright. So, today was clearly an eventful day. It might be best for us all to go to sleep and continue discussing what is going on in the morning." Zeus declared.

3rd Person POV

Unnoticed by all the people in the room, the doors have unlocked opened, and enchantments lifted.

Everyone walked off. The Fates sighed from their front row seats and looked at each other, satisfied with how it worked out. Well, they do decide how it works out. Now, we just have to wait for them to try to leave!

* * *

><p>Awesome! Two chapters in a row!<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

Today may or my not be a verrrrrrrryyyy important dayyyyyyyyyyyyy! I'll give you a hint, my brother came into my room at like 7, and gave me a drawing of a heart (and of course, now he's back to his extremely annoying self... grrr). Okay, that is not the most obvious hint, so I'll just tell you! It's my birthday. Wooo hooo. I never feel like it's my birthday. Never. Ever. So, it seems like an ordinary day. But, I decided that as a birthday present from me, to anyone who reads this I am updating! Yaaaaaaayyyyy! But, this might be my last update for a while because I am starting a new school THURSDAY and really want to get settled there before I continue. Siriusly! I am going from the entire school being half a hallway, to an entire school building! Besides, they don't give us our supply list or schedule until orientation. So, I have nothing but my uniform. And the shoes don't even fit. It's because I have a high instep. So, I will just have to wear the nonuniform shoes that I had last year. I don't know why I am going on and on about this. Anyway. On with the story. I wonder which story this is going to be...

******heeeeeyyyyyy**************************************************************

Nico's POV

"Well that went well," I said to Zoe as everyone left the throne room.

"Yeah. Better than I though. But hey, I guess death glares really help in times like this. And it just so happens that we have the best glares in the entire world!" Zoe responded causing me to let out a laugh.

I know, I know! WHAT? Nico? Laughing? Say it isn't so! But ha! It is! I win! Yeah, I laugh more now. You know, if something is funny. Hey, I may be a son of Hades, but I am still a person. I bet my dad laughs... sometimes... maybe once... okay. I guess that's not his thing, but, I am not him exactly.

"I am surprised that Percy didn't like, I don't know, start spewing water from his ears when you told everyone who you were." I said.

"I know! It looked like he was going to explode!" Zoe answered, letting out a laugh or two herself.

See! Laughing is normal!

(AN. Well, my laughing is in no way normal. Not when it goes on for a half an hour with no sign of stopping. But hey, I think my class found it entertaining. And, it's more fun than crying! Yeah... that just made this awkward didn't it... yeah...)

"Yeah..." I trailed off, running out of things too say, creating an awkward silence. And it was then, 3 minutes later, that Zoe exclaimed, rather loud I might add,

"AWKWARD SILENCE!"

And YOU try to NOT laugh at that! It's really hard. Its like screaming SILENCE in the middle of a really loud class period, because you have a sub, and it working, everyone stopping their talking and looking over at you. That hard. (AN ;D wink wink)

So, after what could be considered to the passer-by an out-of-character moment, we arrived to our separate rooms. Saying good night and walking to the opposite sides of the hall. It was then that I noticed how awesome of an architect Annabeth really is. She created many rooms on top of the Empire State Building. I suppose that they were separated into different themes, based on the different gods, their personalities, and what they rule over.

I don't know about the others but I do know that my room was awesome.

Let's start with the bed. It was a huge king sized bed, with an iPod dock, with speakers surrounding it for optimal listening experience. _Hmmm. Maybe we all really do spend to much time with the Athena cabin. Or maybe even the Apollo cabin. _The sheets were a simple black, with an awesome silver lining. That was the pattern for the whole room. Except the ceiling. The ceiling, was identical to the one that is in the Hogwarts Great Hall. Bewitched to look like the sky above. The carpet was a surprising cool looking tie-dye of black silver and door and walls were clearly sound proof. I don't hear them, and they don't hear the music that will be blasting until the last waking hours of the night. Across from the bed was a gigantic flat screen TV. It was hooked up with almost every-what am I talking about, this is Olympus, every game station in the history of technology. There was a large desk in the corner with my dream laptop just sitting there. It is what I would have if it wasn't so dangerous for demigods to have one. It was a simple MacBook Pro. The silver one not the white. The medium sized one. Not the tiny one or the huge one. They are too disproposionate for me. The case was just the simple black cloudy see through. The walls were covered in many totally awesome supermegafoxyawesomehot Team Starkid Posters. Yes. Including the Holy Musical Batman, the Apocalyptour Poster, the A Very Potter 3D: A Very Potter Senior Year Poster, and the Foil Printed A Very Potter Musical Poster. There was also a little frame on the desk with a glossy photo of the cat of Holy Musical Batman. My inner Starkid is freaking out. And of course there was the necessary bedroom stuff as well. A dresser. A large library, although I am aware that, the library was all Annabeth's idea. Although, the books were in Ancient Greek... _What am I saying!? Okay! No more visiting Cabin 6! _

So, not feeling tired at all, I flipped on the TV, seeing that nothing was on, went over to the DVD rack, did I forget to mention the HUGE DVD rack standing next to the TV, and began to look through it. My heart stopped when I saw the Starship, A Team Starkid Original Production, DVD. I grabbed it ran over to the TV, popped it in, grabbed some Red Vines from the hidden Mini Fridge that popped out when I jumped onto the bed, pressed play and relaxed in pure bliss.

_Hmmm. Maybe being **stuck** here isn't such a bad thing..._

********Joe Walker is totally awesome*********************************

So, that was pretty bad. And short. I am so sorry for this disgrace of a chapter. But we are going out to dinner for my birthday in under an hour! Ahhhh. But yeah. This chapter was just bad. Sorry. And sorry in advance for the long wait that will ensue after this, while I get used to *insert school I shall be attending really soon here*. Seeeeeee yaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Alright. I am going crazy. I thought a black cat was crawling out from under my bean bag chair. *shudder*.


	11. Chapter 10

HHHHHEEEEEYYYYYY! ITTT"""SSSSS MMMMEEEEE! With an update! I know, I wasn't planning on updating until like November so I could get used to my new school, but I finished all my homework in Study Hall one day and had like 20 minutes left, so I started to write this chapter. Then I finished it like two weeks later (TODAY!) during FRAD after they had us completely redo our lockers. (I DON'T WANT MY TEXTBOOKS ON THE TOP AND BINDERS/NOTEBOOKS ON THE BOTTOM!) So, yeah. (BTW, Giuliette, Cava didn't tell me if he was signing up yet)

Here we go! I hope this line works we shall see. But if it doesn't I am ending my AN...NOW!

* * *

><p>Zoe's POV<p>

That actually went a lot better than I thought. But, you know, we are stuck up here. Guess its not a total loss. This place is totally awesome.

(AN. One sec. Have to turn on light... And pick up fallen binder holding the story... Ok. Here we go)

I hear my brother's girlfriend designed it. Anyway. I think everyone's suspecting foul play with our capture here. But, what would someone have to gain by having everyone stay on Olympus? I mean, the gods still control everything, no one can get into camp. It seems as if nothing will go wrong. Ehh. I'll let the gods stress about it. I just want to relax in whatever room I get.

*2 Hours Later*

I guess being in hiding and having no one know anything about you can lead to having Aphrodite decorate your room. Apparently she thought Nico and I were the cutest thing since "Percabeth". Whatever that is.

Anyway. My room. Was. Pink. Everything. It had fluffy powderpuff pink carpeting. A raspberry pink heart rug inside the door. The window was somehow looking over the Eiffel Tower. In FRANCE! The dresser was white with red drawers. I know what you're thinking. That's not pink. Really? Red plus white equals pink. Simple color math. Facing the window was a so-light-almost-white pink love seat. I was going to puke. I. Hate. Pink. As you can tell. The bed. Oh the bed. It was awful. King sized. Really soft, though that wasn't the bad part. The sheets. Different shades of pink, all mixed together in a heart covered tie dye. It was gross. In addition, next to the admittally awesome and huge flat screen TV(Which was white. Well, more like cream), was one of those mirrors that you see in like Broadway dressing rooms. The ones with the lights circling the mirror, a little table in front of it and a small fluffy bench. But on top of it was most likely every cosmetic, perfume and hair product known to man, and probably some known only to dolphin. (AN I had to)

_Well, that's a waste. I never use that stuff._ I thought to myself. Well, of course to myself. Who else would I be talking to?

_**You could be talking to me.**_

_Shut up. Now is not the time to be talking to the voices in my head._

_**Alright. But I will be back to drive you insane.**_

_Haven't I already become insane. I am hearing you..._

_**Well, yeah! But I will make you even MORE insane.**_

_Whatever._

After having that interesting conversation with the voices in my head, I noticed that it was getting really late. I was also realllly tired. So I jumped into the horrid colored bedd and went to sleep hoping I wouldn't have a nightmare for once.

But of course I was wrong.

* * *

><p>AN<p>

So, I am really sorry that this chapter was so short and pathetic. One page. WITH the beginning AN. I feel like a disappointment. Ehh. I'll get over it. So. Did you guys like my awkward high school ramblings. The things that come to my mind between classes. Well, I don't actually have anytime between classes to have things come to my mind. I am usually running up or down the stairs or halls. There are tooooo many stairs in my new school. And too much geometry HW. But. I am surviving. At least I am not in Honors. People are transferring out of that class. It was awkward for people in my homeroom to transfer out, because the Honors geometry teacher is our Homeroom teacher. Anyway, you guys don't care about how tiring it is to walk up 6 flights of stairs with a twenty pound backpack (No. I am not being dramatic. I measured it. 22 pounds.) after running a quarter mile and then playing soccer in 90 degree weather. So. I am going to leave you here. Farewell!


	12. AN, I'm sorry!

Okay guys. I am offically the worst person in the world. But my school is sooo much more intense than my old one. I am probably just barely passing my classes, and I have to entirely rework my study schedule because it isn't working for me. But now, I expect the second quarter to go much better than the first. I have had this written for a while but I never had time to type it up, or actually continue with it. Hurricane Sandy made sure of that. Stupid hurricanes. You are not supposed to be hitting north-eastern US! That's not naturallll! So, now that I finished my music project (which I'll talk to you guys about later, I want some oppinions), and I only have some geometry hw to do later, my guilt has worn me down and I am updating now. (And Giuliette, don't worry, I will text you whenever I update so you don't waste all your phone battery checking for an update again.)

Sorry guys. False alarm. I will try to put up the chapter tomorrow because the binder that is holding the story is in school. Maybe I can update Wednesday because I will have a halfday because of Thanksgiving.

I still need your opinions!

My music homework was to plan a musical. I am doing it off this. If any of you guys know/love Starkid too, I need to know it I did a good job with my imaginary casting. I really apreciate it! And of course, GUEST is Zoe.

Cast;

Demigods:

Percy Jackson: Brian Holden

Annabeth Chase: Denise Donovan

Nico DiAngelo: Darren Criss

Travis Stoll: Richard Campbell

Conner Stoll: AJ Holmes

Katie Gardner: Julia Albain

Thalia Grace: **Jaime Lyn Beatty**

Gods:

Zeus: Joe Walker

Poseidon: Chris Allen

Hades: Jim Povolo

Hera: Devin Lytle

Demeter: **Elona Finlay**

Ares: Tyler Brunsman

Athena: Britney Coleman

Apollo: Dylan Saunders

Artemis: Meredith Stepien

Hephaestus: Nick Strauss

Aphrodite: Lauren Lopez

Hermes: Nick Lang

Dionysus: Joey Richter

Hestia: Arielle Goldman

Other:

Tyson: Jim Povolo

Amphrite: Julia Albain

Chiron: Brian Rosenthal

Grover: Joe Moses

Doorman: Nick Lang

Strange Other:

Voice inside GUEST's head: Brant Cox

Thoughts (because the thoughts are important and must be heard!): Jeff Blim

I am so sorry about this non-update. But yes, it's just an AN. I really thought I was going to update. Stupid bus that has to leave at 3:10making me rush out of school without thinking about what I may need.


	13. Chapter 11

I feel awful about doing that, but I was writing the chapter when I realised that my binder was in school, and I still needed to ask someone for some input. So...

latrinell79: Don't even worry about being rude. It really was all my fault and, I really do feel awful and I truly have been beating myself up about it since I posted it. And so, I am putting the chapter up now.

So, even though I didnt think that I would be able to post this until Wednesday, I just found out that I will have Youth Group then and so I wont be able to post it then. So, I am going to attempt to type this and post it before it is ten o'clock, because even though most *coughallcough* people my age are NOT asleep then, If I don't get 8 hours of sleep, it's dangerous. So, I am going to skip the AN I wrote during Study Hall a couple weeks ago, and go straight to the story.

****************line*******************************

Zoe:

You know, most people love sleeping. I do love it, but only when I don't have dreams. I am sure that not even a dreamless sleep potion (AN Harry Potter!) could get rid of dreams that gods, titans, Gaea or whatever put into your semiconscious brain. But tonight wasn't a dream like that. It was but a memory. A memory of the war.

_I was standing in the water watching my brother bravely/stupidly battle Kronos. There was this kid behind him. His face was familiar, but I couldn't remember the name that goes with it. I watched as he saved Percy's life many a time. "Thanks Michael!" Percy said. Ohhhhh! Right! Michael! Duh! I turned back the battle just in time to see MICHAEL get slammed with a sword and fall into the water. I was trying to get to him but I couldn't because my leg was stuck on a stray piece of garbage. I guess half a sand dollar doesn't clean as much as it used to. By the time I got to him, it was to late. He had just hit the bottom, and he wasn't breathing. The sword must have knocked him unconscious preventing him from attempting to swim up, and the height of the fall, plus the lack of oxygen, well. Not all of us are children of Poseidon. _

_The scene changed and I flew, hey! It's a dream, I can fly if I want! To the other side of the battle. I could only watch in amazement and shock as Hades, Persephone, Demeter and **Nico** came to the battle. I watched as Nico summoned undead warriors of bone. With his sword of Stygian Iron, it seemed as though he was unstoppable. Until this guy with an eyepatch, what is he a pirate?, crept up behind him. Nico was busy fighting the empusa in front of him. He didn't see the demigod. I screamed as he brought the sword down ready to strike._

Oh my gods. I woke midscream. I heard footsteps outside my door. Then a knock. "_Zoe? You okay?" _Thank the gods. It was Nico. I jumped up and ran to the door.

"Nico."

"Dream?"

"Yes."

That was all he needed to hear before he was holding me and I was sobbing in his shoulder. He knew I would tell him when I was ready. And 4 AM was not the time. I stopped crying, pulled myself together and sent him back to his room, and I layed back in bed, expecting to go to sleep, gave up and turned on the large, regretably pink tv. _We'll talk in the morning._

*************************************Sorry Author Tries To make a line**************

So, that's what I've got. School is intense. Ummm. I have stuff I would like to say here, mostly me begging for forgiveness for doing that to you, but that would be me putting this up even later then I truly want to. Well, it's already later then I wanted to. Imma stop writing this now, and post it. Thank you and SOOOORRRRYYYYY! (Or as Tro says Sorreeeeee)


	14. Chapter 12 (FIXED)

AN: I cannot even begin to try and say how sorry I am about all this. I know it's stupid, but school gave me a massive case of writers block, I even had trouble writing about my favorite song of music class. I wrote this during my last study hall of the year, and I was still having writers block then, so I am not entirely sure how well this came out. After my apology I went on in this author's note to talk about the flower my friend drew on my hand, I am going to skip that, and spare everyone my rant of it's fading.

And thank you to:

QuayJaquelinXeomaraZendaya for pointing out some of my mistakes and for your review. :)

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Zoe's POV

It turned out that Nico and I didn't have a chance to talk in the morning, because when we woke up, everyone was gone.

"Where is everyone?" Nico asked.

"Their probably in the throne room, let's go!" I said back.

Katie's POV

I did not expect this to take so long. I have to get back home, as I was only visiting camp for the trip this winter. My dad and I decided that I would become a summer camper, and learn things other than fighting monsters, and I have a make-up geometry test tomorrow, the third one that I will miss because of godly interference this month alone. I don't think that my teacher will let me take it a fourth time.

"So, not that this hasn't been fun and all, birthday parties, meeting Percy's sister and stuff, but, when do you think we will be able to leave?"

"Sick of us already?" Travis asked leaning against me.

"Yeah... That's it. I have a... thing, I can't miss back at home."

"Don't worry, time is only passing at half speed out there as far as I can tell." Apollo said calmly, well, as calmly as someone can after being forced to stay in one place for so long.

"Great! Now that that's settled, let's focus on how to get out of here."

"There IS no way out, we'll be stuck here forever!" And unknown camper exclaimed, overly dramatic, from a corner of the room.

"Shut up!" Another unnamed camper shouted back.

"NEVER!" Was the reply.

"Will you all just be quiet?" Mr. D. said very annoyed.

Everyone stopped talking.

All of a sudden, Zoe and Nico walked in, "Why is everyone awake so early?"

"__We__ are trying to get out of here."

"I suppose that's a good enough reason.", Zoe said with a yawn, "Have you tried jumping out a window?"

"A __window__?"

"A window. Yes."

"...Well, no, we haven't."

So Hermes flew (with his awesome winged shoes) up to the huge skylight on the ceiling, pushed on it, and was surprised when it opened without a fuss, "Guys! Guys! It worked!"

"Of course it worked. It was my idea." Zoe said smug.

"So what? We're all just going to jump out of the window? It's not like we can fly." Nico said grouchily (well, he was just woken up to early for his tastes).

"That's exactly what we're going to do!" Hephaestus said building a ladder that will reach.

When he was done, the ladder was put up to the skylight, and the gods went first, (what did you expect, they're gods). The campers climbed out after. It took a good three hours to get everyone out. There were many more clumsy campers than I have ever noticed before.

By the time everyone was out, Travis look around nervously, and patted his pockets.

"Oops." He said.

"I left my watch inside. Eh. I'll just go through the front door." He said after looking up at the skylight everyone climbed out of.

Everyone rolled their eyes, and I started to say, "Don't be stupid, the door doesn't op-"

Before I could finish, Travis pushed on the door, and it swung open easily.

"T-T-T-The door was...OPEN?!"

…... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …...

AN: Wow, that was bad. This whole story just got messed up, mostly because I had no idea what to do with it. This story ended up rather pointless, I apologize multiple times.

But, we've reached the journey's end, having a laugh inside the TARDIS.

And

THIS IS THE END of all the fighting, the people dying, etc.

****FAREWELL!****


End file.
